A Poisoning of the Heart
by Anonimous Pen
Summary: Morgan is a new Pokemon Trainer, and an unusual one; unlike most, he wants to train Poison types. Feared, and sometimes hated, because of their abilities and toxicity, many Trainers only take one in a team. But Morgan plans to only train Poison types, a choice that will not be popular with others. Leaving with his starter, he plans to reach the League; and perhaps fall in love too.
1. Chapter 1

A Poisoning of the Heart

Hey everyone! Welcome to my new story! I hope you enjoy this, and all that stuff. This one will be more based along the games; a trainer, a team, challenging the league, so on. However, I will be writing this differently to most other stories I've seen. First of all, diets. If a Pokémon is carnivorous, e.g. Seviper or Mightyena, then they will hunt prey. Second, say someone is attacked with a Flamethrower attack, they will burn rather than char or cough smoke. Third, expect serious injury or deaths in this, as there will be realistic results from attacks. If you aren't keen on any of these things, please don't read or flame me. For those who do, then please, R&R!

XOXOXOXOXO

"Speech"=Talking  
**Speech**=Translated Poketalk  
_Speech_=Telepathy  
*Speech*=Thoughts

Slateport City, my home, one of two key coastal cities within the Hoenn region. The location of the region's major docks and shipyards, it was also one of the biggest and most inhabited areas in Hoenn. A city with the ocean on three sides, and a combined natural and artificial path to the north, it was often seen as a city in balance with nature. And due to the Pokémon inhabiting the Route north, 110, there was often surges of trainers with poisoned Pokémon during the day.

My name is Morgan Amphere; my family live at Slateport. Both of my parents work at the shipyard, so I often spent most of time with my pet Poochyena. I wasn't allowed out into Route 110, but I was allowed to go just out of the city to play on the grass, away from anything long enough to house a Pokémon. I've always liked Poison types, and although most people dislike them, I think that they're the best.

I often worked with the Nurse at the Pokémon Centre, assisting with any Pokémon that came in for treatment; not only was I working with Pokémon, but I was also making money through a job. I started when I was thirteen, and quickly began to show skill working with Poison type Pokémon. I wanted to start my adventure, but my parents asked me to wait until I was seventeen; not just so that I would have a good amount in my bank from working, but so they could do something for me.

On my seventeenth birthday, I woke up early with excitement coursing through me, heart pounding wildly.

XOXOXOXOXO

I ran out of my room, almost tripping over my feet, before bursting into the living room of my parents flat. It wasn't expansive, but it wasn't cramped either; it was a comfortable size for three people and a pet. The walls were decorated with a warm, chocolate brown wallpaper that had lighter cream coloured patterns stencilled on. There was a TV in the corner, resting upon a base with a shelf of DVD's and the player, and the wall beside it was devoted to bookshelves. My parents were sat on the sofa, a three seater model, and smiled at me.

"Morning, Morgan." I grinned at them, before looking around, my smile fading. I wasn't greedy, and I understood that sometimes money ran tight; ship building is a job where the pay rises and falls with the tides of the oceans, but there had been a boom in building only a month ago.

"Morning mum, dad." My father stood, walking over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder, gently squeezing in a comforting manner.

"Morgan, I'm sure you've realised that there aren't any presents for you here… But we do have one in our bedroom for you. It's a big surprise, one you'll love. Just go easy with her, OK?" I blinked, frowning slightly more.

"Her..?" My father grinned at me, steering me towards his bedroom as my mother walked ahead, opening the door.

"Yes, her. Now come on, go right on in." I stepped forwards, passing through the doorway, before freezing. Curled up on the bed, staring at me, was a Seviper. There was a bow tied around the body, a few inches down from where the head joins the body, and beside the coils was a largish present, about six inches by ten. I slowly walked over as the Seviper lifted its-no, her-head, tongue flickering as she hissed lightly.

"Happy birthday Morgan." I looked back at my parents, standing in the doorway, before turning back to the Seviper and lifting a tag hanging from the bow.

"To Morgan, love mum and dad… Oh, wow…" I untied the bow, letting it fall free and gently petted the Seviper. She slithered off of the bed, and looking at her I could see she was fully grown; she easily towered over me. Her tongue flicked out, brushing the tip of my nose and I laughed as it tickled. I hugged, her, wrapping my arms round her body. After a second, she lightly coiled around me; her weight brought me to my knees, but I didn't mind at all. I looked up at my parents, gently petting Seviper's head; stroking down from the tip of her snout along her back, following the scales overlap.

"You really got me a Seviper..?" My mother nodded, walking over and picking up the other present, passing it to me. I quickly unwrapped it, opening the lid, my eyes widening at what I saw. Reaching in I pulled out a brand new, shiny, Pokedex; turning it over I saw that engraved on the back of it was my name. Beneath it there were seven Pokeballs, shrunk down, and a smaller box. I opened the Pokedex, pointing the sensor at Seviper. There was a slight beep, before a robotic voice began to recite information to me.

"SEVIPER, THE FANG SNAKE POKÉMON. SEVIPER ARE ON AVERAGE EIGHT FEET TEN INCHES FROM SNOUT TO BLADE TIP AND WEIGHT AN AVERAGE OF 115.7 POUNDS. THEY ARE WELL KNOWN FOR THE GENERATIONS-LONG FUED WITH ZANGOOSE, AND MANY ARE ACCOMPLISHED SWORD FIGHTERS WITH THEIR TAILS. THEY ARE ABLE TO SECRETE A VARIETY OF TOXINS FROM THEIR TAIL AND FANGS, RANGING FROM PARALYTICS TO NEUROTOXINS. CARE IS SUGGESTED FOR AVOIDING ACCIDENTAL POISONING."

I looked up at Seviper, who was looking curiously at the Pokedex.

"Where did you find her?" My father stepped over, gently petting Seviper as well.

"I took a break from work and travelled up to Fallabor. I caught her, and spent a week training her so she isn't so unruly; she's also registered to you now. She's your starter." I grinned, hugging him before letting go and turning back to Seviper.

"Can I name her?" Dad nodded, tapping the Pokedex with a finger. He began explaining the process of renaming Pokémon, as Seviper flicked her tongue out. She slowly let go of me, slithering out of the room. My mother looked up just as the bladed tip of her tail disappeared around the doorframe, followed by a loud hiss. There was a short, angry growl followed by a pained yelp as my mother ran out of the room. I dropped my Pokedex, running after her into the living room, skidding to a halt.

Seviper was coiled up, head raised, glaring at the other side of the room. Across from her, Poochyena was snarling, hackles raised. He was limping slightly, a large cut on his rear right leg bleeding slightly. He barked angrily, growling, as Seviper hissed back. Her mouth opened slightly, poison dripping from the tips of her fangs to the floor. I ran forwards, grabbing hold of her body.

"Seviper, stop! Wait!" She hissed angrily, spinning to face me, and Poochyena took the opportunity to attack. He dashed forwards, lunging at her before I stepped forwards and grabbed his scruff, pulling him back. He started barking repeatedly, snapping his teeth at her as I dragged him back. Seviper glared, a slight 'click' sounding as her jaw dislocated; a second later, she lunged forwards, mouth gaping open.

Just before she struck I darted backwards, and a red beam of light hit Poochyena. Mum lowered the Pokeball, Poochyena recalled, as Seviper's fangs dug into the carpet. She tugged free, hissing in annoyance before I stepped forwards, into her sight.

"Seviper, stop this… Stop. You can't attack him, OK? He isn't food." Seviper glanced over at my mother, specifically the Pokeball she carried, then back to me.

"Vipe. Sevi, iper." I shrugged slightly, scratching her just behind her head, running my hand along her neck. She continued staring at me, but I could feel her relaxing beneath my hand.

"If you're hungry, we might have some food… How does Pokéfood sound?" She glared at me, butting her head against my chest in refusal. I sighed, continuing to pet her.

"OK… Well, uh… Poochyena isn't food, he's a pet… So…" My father stepped forwards, gently placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I have an idea. Take her up to Route 110, let her hunt for a few minutes. She'll have to get used to Pokefood now, but for today she can go get something. Also, I got you into the Nurse's programme at the Centre. You're going to spend a year there while she teaches a condensed version of the training programme in Rustboro. You have to be there at two in the afternoon today." I nodded, as Seviper nuzzled me happily, glancing up at the clock on the wall.

"OK, so I have… about four and a half hours until then. So, let's go then; uh, once I've gotten dressed… Can you wait here, Seviper, and not try to eat anyone or anything?" She let out a stuttering hiss; a laugh, I realised. Still laughing, she nuzzled me again before nodding.

"Sevi… Vipe." I smiled, petting her gently, before turning and walking towards the bathroom door, pausing beside it.

"I'll be about ten minutes. Why not look around a little?" I entered the bathroom, closing the door and tossing off my pyjamas, starting up the shower as I did so.

Once I was finished I threw a towel on, tying it at my waist and shutting the shower off. I brushed my hair back from my eyes, stepping into the living room as a cloud of steam followed me. I crossed to my bedroom, entering and closing the door before I started drying.

Once I was dry I dressed, throwing on my preferred clothing, and looked in the mirror hanging from the back of my door. Staring back at me was my reflection; wearing a dark yellow shirt with long sleeves and a pair of maroon jeans. My feet were set in a pair of broken in, well-worn dark grey hiking boots, and a pair of fingerless gloves the same colour adorned my hands. I grabbed my cap from the hook on the door, setting it over my hair; a black cap sat on top of a mess of brown hair. Peering out from beneath the fringe was a familiar pair of eyes, a clear crystal blue.

I turned around, scanning my room for anything I had forgotten; nothing jumped out at me, but I crossed to my bed anyway. Glancing towards the door, I crouched and pulled out a drawer from my bed; inside were several books. I rifled through them, grabbing two and pulling them out, checking the titles.

"Natural poisons of Pokémon… Beneficial and medicinal plants of the Hoenn region… Perfect." I tucked them into my back pocket of my jeans, stepping out of my room. Seviper had her snout pushed beneath the sofa, and as she pulled back her tongue flickered.

"Come on, then-Oh! One moment!" I turned, walking into my parents room again and opening my gift. I pulled out my 'Dex, opening it up and aiming it at Seviper, tapping the button to rename her.

"OK, Seviper, let's see… What to call you… How about, Alexis?" There was an irritated hiss, as she shook her head. I frowned slightly, thinking over the various names I knew.

"Well, how about… Natalia?" Again, that stuttering hiss of a laugh. This time mocking, though. I sighed, before grinning as I thought of a name.

"What about Serena?" Seviper looked at me curiously, before nodding. She nudged the 'Dex, and I quickly typed it in to the name section. There was a small beep as I finished, and the screen refreshed her profile on the 'Dex.

"OK, Serena! Let's go get you some food." She grinned, turning and moving away from me. I walked along, beside her body, opening the front door and turning back.

"I'm going out now!" I shouted back, hearing my parents call back to not be late to the Centre. I grinned, shaking my head slightly as I closed the door, walking down the stairs with Serena.

XOXOXOXOXO

After several minutes, we reached the entrance to Route 110. As I stepped into it and onto grass, Serena slid past me, flicking her tongue curiously. Before we entered the main street, I had asked her to retract her fangs, and after a few minutes of persuasion she did so, the fangs folding up to the roof of her mouth.

Now that we were out of the city, they dropped down, glinting slightly in the sun. She looked around, flickering her tongue, before looking towards the treeline; there was some thick clumps of grass along the edge there, and she slowly moved towards it. I backed up to the fence opposite the trees, sitting beside it and watching curiously.

Serena slowly pushed into the grass, parting the blades with a faint brushing sound, and sliding it. There was several seconds, and I was beginning to wonder what had happened to her, when suddenly a loud, startling hiss sounded. There was a pained yelp, and the sounds of a struggle, before a Poochyena burst from the grass and ran towards me. It collapsed half way, panting in a pained manner; there were two puncture marks on its ribs, bleeding heavily. Serena slowly slid from the grass towards it, her fangs a darker crimson than usual; she coiled around the Poochyena quickly, her head directly over the Poochyenas. I turned my head, knowing what came next.

There was a hoarse whine, then a pained one, before a barrage of cracking reached my ears. I shivered, knowing that she had killed it quickly, before slowly looking back.

Already, she had started to ingest the body, half of the Poochyena hanging from her maw. As she raised her head, it flopped limply, almost like a fish out of water, before she swallowed. After several seconds, she closed her mouth, tongue cleaning her fangs as she let out a content hiss.

I slowly walked over, as Serena turned to me and nuzzled me arm. I sighed, shaking my head slightly, before petting her.

"You had to eat, so I guess I should have expected that… But please. If you do hunt, do it where I don't have to see or hear it, OK?" She nodded, nuzzling me again, before yawning and curling up. I slowly placed a hand on her head, before looking down at the city.

"Serena, fold up your fangs, OK? I know a much sunnier place for you to bask in…"

We reached the beach after about ten minutes; moving through the city had been slow going, as she kept having to pause and rest. Eventually, though, we reached the beach. She slowed as she reached the stairs to the sand, looking at it curiously.

"It's sand. It's really soft, Serena, look." I stepped past her, taking a handful and letting the golden grains fall through my fingers. I dusted my hand off, before stepping onto the sand. Serena slowly slid down beside me, moving onto the sand. Instantly her eyes brightened, and she dropped flat, laying her full underbelly on it as she slid straight across the sand into one of the most exposed and sunny patches possible, people staring as she passed them. Once there, she curled up and rested her head on her coils, resuming her nap. I smiled, before walking over to the nearby Seashore house and entering it.

"Hey, Morgan..! How are you today? Your parents well?" I smiled, looking to the side at several sailors gathered at a table. They had been talking amongst their selves, and I waved back to them; I knew most sailors, since the crew who lived at Slateport were well known by my parents.

"I'm fine, guys. Mum and dad are good." One of the sailors stood, tossing a bottle of golden fluid to me. I caught it, looking at the label, before grinning.

"Come on..! I'm seventeen, not eighteen..! I can't drink alcohol yet!" There was a chorus of good-hearted jeering from the sailors, before they threw a second one at me.

"Take them back to your parents, Morgan. That's two bottles of Sinnoh's best brewed ale; Combee Golden Oak! Tell them to enjoy it!" I grinned, holding the bottles in one hand and nodding.

"Will do, guys. Have a safe trip next voyage!" The sailors nodded, raising bottles to me, before returning to their conversations. I walked up through the house, stopping at the top and talking to the owner.

"Hey, Mr. Sea. Two sodas, please." He nodded, smiling at me as he turned towards the fridges along the back wall.

"Bottled, or is one of the sodas to go in a bowl for your pet?" I grinned even wider, before I shook my head.

"I, uh… Well… I actually brought my own Pokémon along. My parents got me a starter; I'm gonna be going to the Nurse with her for help." Mr. Sea nodded, pulling two bottles of soda from the fridge and passing them to me.

"Two bottles, then? Want me to keep hold of those for you?" I nodded, smiling again as I passed him the alcohol. I pulled my wallet from my pocket, passing him the money for the soda as well.

"Thanks. I'll come back and get them when I leave, OK?" Mr. Sea nodded, before closing the fridge and cashing the bills I gave him.

"Have a good day, kid. And good luck with your Pokémon." I nodded, thanking him as I left and walked back over to Serena. A lot of people were staring at her now, but she was oblivious in her sleep. I sat beside her, adjusting my cap to keep the sun out of my eyes, and stabbed one of the soda bottles down, leaving it in the sand. I popped the top on the second, taking a long drink from it.

"Mmm… Ah, that's cool…" I leant back against Serena, gently reclining with her coil; already it was warmer than the sand, and I almost immediately started sweating heavily. I leant away from her, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand, and laid on the sand, pulling my cap over my face.

Sevi..?" I sighed, lifting my cap and peering out from beneath it. Serena was looking at me curiously, the bottle of soda in her mouth. I grabbed it, making sure I had a grip.

"Hey, hey… Don't eat this, you'll be ill…" I took it from her, holding it up and brushing the sand away.

"It's a bottle of soda. It's a drink. If you get hot or thirsty, you open it and drink the soda. See?" I held up my own soda, taking a mouthful and drinking. Serena nodded slightly, flicking her tongue out.

"Here, open your mouth." I opened her soda, holding it close to her as she cautiously opened her mouth. I tilted her head slightly, tipping some of the soda into her mouth, quickly pulling my hand back as I stopped. Her mouth closed, and I could see her surprise as she swallowed, her tongue sliding over her lips.

"Sevi… Eviper!" I smiled at her, jumping slightly as she darted her head forward and clamped her mouth around my hand.

"H-Hey, Serena, be careful…" She let go, tilting her head in confusion, her tongue flicking out to check for her fangs. She frowned at me slightly, before clamping around my hand and poking her tongue into the soda bottle, the tip feeling along my hand to its neck.

"That's not what I meant…" I sighed, shaking my head slightly as she pulled on my hand. I pulled my hand free, offering her the bottle. After a few seconds, she closed her mouth around the neck of the soda bottle, tilting her head upright. I could easily see the soda draining through the glass bottle, and as it ran empty she let it fall to the sand, licking her lips. I smiled slightly, before looking down at my hand; it was wet with drool and soda.

"Ew… Serena, we really need to work on what you can and can't do… What if someone thought you were attacking me, huh?" Serena nuzzled me again, her tongue flicking against my hand. I laughed slightly, as it tickled, before looking again to see her licking the soda off.

"Serena that tickles..! Come on, stop..!" She coiled around me, holding me still but not hurting me at all, and continued. I pushed her head away, hand still sticky with soda, before she moved up and nuzzled me. I smiled, hugging her, before squirming slightly.

"Serena, can you let me out now..?" She nodded, uncoiling from me and curling up at my side, licking my hand again. I sighed, gently petting her with my other hand as she quickly cleaned off the soda. She nuzzled my side, before resting her head on my lap. I began gently stroking her again, running my hand down her neck. I paused, my hand lingering over one of the golden hexagons on her back. I gently ran a hand over it, before continuing to stroke her. She nuzzled up to me, closing her eyes and relaxing against me.

"Sevi… Per…" I smiled slightly, continuing to pet her gently.

"Serena, we'll have to move in a few hours, OK? We're supposed to go meet a nurse at the Pokémon Centre, she's going to help us; I'll be able to help you with stuff, and you can learn stuff like what you shouldn't eat, or what you can do without getting in trouble." Serena looked up at me, before sighing and nodding slightly. I gently petted her, smiling once more.

"Thanks, girl…"

OXOXOXO-One Year Later-OXOXOXO

I stretched, leaning back in my chair and yawning loudly. Nurse Joy was at the front of the room, and was gesturing to a blackboard with various groups of words on it. It had been a whole year for me now; studying under her voluntary trainer school thing. She helped those who couldn't make the daily trip to Rustboro. I looked up as she asked a question, looking over the class.

"Anyone? What is the difference between a Plusle owned by a trainer and a Plusle that is wild?" After a few seconds, there came an answer from my left.

**Uh… You can only eat the wild one..?** I groaned, leaning my face into my palm as several others in the class muffled their laughter. Nurse Joy sighed, shaking her head sadly.

"No, Serena… You do NOT eat the wild one… The difference is that the trainer owned Plusle will be, by accepted standards, slower and less powerful that a Plusle which has survived without help; however, it will be much better at battling because it has the experience combined of both the Pokémon and the trainer." There was a moment of silence, before she spoke again.

**OK… So trainer owned Pokémon are better, and that's why we can eat wild Plusle? **I sighed, sitting up and looking left at her.

"Serena, come on… Stop thinking with your stomach… You ate four days ago..!" Serena scowled slightly, looking at me; I was sat behind a desk, but Serena was simply coiled up behind hers.

**So? That was four days! I finished with it this morning, and I'm hungry now! **She glanced up at the clock on the wall, before sighing.

"Sevi, vipe iper!" I blinked, before shaking my head.

"Hang on, my translator is bugging again…" I reached up to my left ear, grasping at a hexagonal shape and detaching it. Placing it on my desk, I took a closer look at the translation unit; a blocky hexagon, about two inches from one side to the other and two inches thick, with three of the edges devoted to microphones.

I flipped it over, brushing a finger through the connective port and flicking a speck of dust out, blowing into it. I shook it gently, lifting it up and reconnecting the translator unit back into place, tapping it.

"OK, try again." Serena nodded, looking at the clock again.

**It's another hour until lunch, that's forever!** I groaned, facepalming before shaking my head.

"You can hold out for an hour, Serena, please… And you're always hungry, what do you expect me to do..?" She huffed in annoyance, lowering her head and turning it to the side as she sulked.

**It's not my fault… They give me that crappy excuse for food called Pokechow… It isn't even real meat-** I grabbed her snout, keeping her mouth shut, laughing nervously.

"Of course it isn't real meat, Serena, trainer owned Pokémon aren't wild anymore…" She rolled her eyes, pulling free and nodding slightly.

**Yeah, I know, I know… It's all nutrient supplements, berries and stuff that doesn't taste of food that apparently is just as good… **I flinched suddenly, as something smacked into the side of my head; looking at my desk I saw a stick of chalk. Nurse Joy was standing up at the board, frowning at us.

"If you two are done talking, can I resume my lesson now?" I nodded slightly, turning back to face the front as Serena laid her head on the table, muttering under her breath. I opened my notebook up, lifting my pen and started taking notes again as she moved onto status effects and ways to cure them.

As soon as the clock rang for the end of the lesson, I packed my stuff away, and the second the door was open and I had my backpack slung onto my shoulders, Serena sped out of the classroom. I groaned, running after her and jumping over someone she had knocked over in her haste. I followed her out of the Centre as she moved up the main road in Slateport, heading north. I ran up next to her head, and she lifted up to look at me.

"Serena, come on, slow down..! It's not a race..!" She hissed slightly, before I grabbed hold of her, wrapping my arms round her body and digging my heels in.

**Let go..! I need to get there quickly! **I scowled, pulling on her until she finally stopped. I sighed, leaning against the wall beside me and looked at her as she coiled up.

"What is the rush..? We'll have time to get back…" She shook her head, looking around before replying.

**Morgan… You're a great trainer… You treat me well, even though most people treat me differently because I'm a Poison type. And you don't force me to eat cruddy food like those other trainers do… But I swear, if I don't get lunch now, I'm eating the next thing I fight. **I shook my head, laughing slightly and standing, walking towards Route 110. Serena uncoiled, moving beside me, head raised up to be level with mine.

"I guess we had better hurry… You seem to fight a lot with the others, and while I'm sure I can talk you out of trouble for attacking a Pokémon, a person would be a different matter. I'll eat my lunch near the fence, you go have… Whatever you catch." She smiled, nuzzling me slightly as we passed into Route 110, the cobbled floor giving way to soft earth and grass. I strode over to the fence preventing people getting into the Cycling Road without a bike, sitting by it as I put my backpack beside me. Serena flicked her tongue out, before lowering herself flat to the floor and slithering through a gap in the trees into the wooded area.

I opened my backpack, pulling out a packed lunch and taking the lid off the tupperware container. Within it was a sandwich, an apple and a snack bar. I lifted the apple, biting from it as I pulled out a second notebook and pen, flipping it open to a page with several notes and drawing of plants on it.

"Hmm… Let's see…" I took a pencil from my backpack, flicking to the next page and beginning to sketch out a scene. I started on the background, gently lining in the trees opposite me, before adding the long grass, stopping just before it ended. Looking up, I saw several Wingull overhead. I smiled, reaching down to my lunch box, and picked up my apple again as I started sketching the birds in as well. I paused as a I heard faint howl, then returned to my drawing.

I started with the outline, adding in basic shapes and forms, joining them and finalising the shapes. Flipping the pencil over, I scrubbed out the sketched lines and unwanted lines, leaving a rougher drawing behind. I continued, adding a little detail such as patterns or shapes that were present, until I was happy and pulled my pen out. I was halfway through carefully inking in the final drawing when I heard someone walking over. Looking up, I saw Nurse Joy approaching. I stuffed my notebook away, grabbing the rest and cramming it in.

"I'm not late again, am I? I thought we still had time to eat left!" Nurse Joy smiled, shaking her head as I pulled myself up, looking around as she spoke.

"No, you're not late. I'm here for something else. You, and several other people, are ready for their final test so that you can leave. I know a lot of you are annoyed that you cannot just up and go adventuring, but your parents are right when they want you to know some basic knowledge of training. Especially you." I frowned slightly, pulling my apple out and biting into it again.

"So… Why me, especially..?" Nurse Joy looked around again, frowning slightly as she did so.

"With respect, you have a Poison type. I'm not like other people, I don't view them with a bias. But they can be much more dangerous… If there's an accident, or your Pokémon is less well trained, you can very easily be seriously hurt. Or worse." I sighed, nodding slightly, before tapping the Pokeball at my waist.

"I know… I got this from my dad when I first received Serena. He even bought me about a dozen various antidotes in case of an accident. But she's careful. Fighting, playing, cuddling, she's never hurt me. The worse she's ever done is try and eat my hand because I spilt soda over it by mistake and she tasted the sweetness on it. She even makes sure to fold her fangs away when we play together." Nurse Joy nodded slightly, before asking another question.

"And when you two play together, what do you do?" I shrugged, taking another bite of apple as I thought it over.

"Well… The most common thing we do is wrestle… She'll pounce me at random and coil me up, and we'll roll around and play for a while. I try to get free and she tries to keep hold of me. It's safe though; she folds her fangs away, and I bought her this leather sheath for her tail as well. Not to mention she keeps her coils loose; I could stand if I was able to carry her weight, and she would just slide off. She's a big baby really, just gentle and playful and loves to be petted." There was a rustling from the trees as Serena slipped through them, sliding towards us. She coiled up beside me, licking my cheek.

**What's wrong? Are we late again? **I shook my head, gently petting her, stroking down her neck.

"No, Nurse Joy was just letting me know that we're almost ready to go on our adventure. We've done the year long course, so we know enough of the basics now to be safe." There was an irritated hiss as Serena looked at Nurse Joy.

**I can take care of him easily. Much better than anyone else would be able to.** Nurse Joy nodded slightly, looking at Serena curiously, before looking back to me.

"OK. Well, I thought you should know. I'll see you back in… Fifteen minutes. Don't be late, you two. Tomorrow especially; I'll be battling all of those who are able to leave to test you." I nodded as Nurse Joy turned, walking back towards Slateport.

**Why was she looking at me like that? **I shrugged, glancing at Serena before pausing.

"You ate already? Normally it takes you longer…" She nodded slightly, gently nuzzling my arm with her cheek.

**Normally. But I got lucky today; instead of finding a Poochyena I found a nest in a tree with Eggs in it. **I sighed, shaking my head slightly.

"You really do play a dangerous game here… Living by your wild diet… If anyone finds out, who knows what would happen." Serena nodded, before looking around carefully.

**It might be risky, but won't it be worse for you? If they find out that you're letting me do it…** I shrugged, hugging her before letting go. I reached into my backpack, pulling out the chocolate bar and unwrapping it. Serena's eyes locked onto it, and I sighed, smiling slightly.

"You and sweet things…" I broke half of the chocolate away, tossing in the air. Serena tracked it, darting her head forwards and snapping it out of the air, gulping it down. I ate my own half of the bar, pulling my Pokenav out of my pocket and flicking it open.

"We have… about ten minutes. Go curl up in the sun, take a nap; I'm gonna finish my lunch and then we'll head back." She nodded, nuzzling me again, before moving over and curling up in a sunny spot, closing her eyes. I smiled, sitting down and leaning against her coils as I pulled my sandwich out, unwrapping the cling film and taking a bite from it. Serena shifted, a coil looping lazily around me in a hug. I chuckled, patting her gently, and leant back against her as I ate, enjoying the warmth and company with my Pokémon.


	2. Chapter 2

A Poisoning of the Heart

OK, guys, chapter 2 is here. We'll be getting this really going in a few chapters, so get ready for it guys. Now enjoy the chapter guys, and please; R&R!

XOXOXOXOXO

"Speech"=Talking  
**Speech**=Translated Poketalk  
_Speech_=Telepathy  
*Speech*=Thoughts

Morgan was laying on the floor, his backpack beside him, head resting against Serena's coils. She had curled up shortly after Nurse Joy left, content to stay in the sun for a while as Morgan rested and finished his sketch of the treeline. Putting his notebook back in the backpack, he stretched his arms and reached up to the coil beside him.

He stroked Serena's back, the feel of her scales beneath his fingers a familiar pattern; smooth scale, with a slightly rough edge as it ended at an overlap. She hissed slightly, before nuzzling his arm. Morgan smiled, before glancing down into his backpack. Two notebooks, a small pocket in the lining holding a pen, and a pencil case at the base; and the now-empty plastic box that had held his lunch.

"Well, unless you wanna spend a couple of minutes sunning, we should start to head back. I'd say that soon we'll be getting in trouble for being late again…"

**Aw. But I just got really warm… The sun here is OK, but it takes forever to really warm up… **Morgan chuckled, stroking her head, and stood, brushing down his jeans. Serena lifted her head, yawning widely before following him as he walked back into Slateport.

"I know, but once we're back at the Centre you can rest under a heat lamp for a while. Besides, we may have a battle today or tomorrow, so you need to warm up soon and a lot to get to work on your lunch. I don't want you puking after getting hit in the gut." Serena let out the familiar, stuttering hiss of a laugh.

**Morgan, about ninety five percent of my body that gets hit is going to involve a gut shot. It's kinda hard to avoid getting hit in it, unless I catch attacks on my head and tail-blade.** Morgan nodded slightly, shaking his head at the same time.

"I know. I was referring more to your stomach, but I sometimes forget that you have a sense of humour, and a sarcastic wit, as caustic as some of your venom." Serena laughed again, before nudging him with her head.

**All part of my charm. Keeps you on your toes. Speaking of which, I still don't understand why you humans have toes. You always walk around in some sort of foot covering, and even those 'sandals' keep your feet off the floor.** Morgan nodded, before patting her head.

"Don't worry. It's too hard to explain right now, so what I'll do is give you a book on it. All about the human body." Serena nuzzled his hand, before looking up as they entered the Pokémon Centre again.

**I'd rather you gave me something to eat instead.** She laughed, drawing various glances as Morgan groaned in annoyance.

"I've told you before. I follow the diet that is best for Sevipers. If you keep snacking like this, or asking for more food, you're gonna get fat. And then you won't be able to do much more than be used as a doorstop to prevent drafts through the gaps." He chuckled, and Serena butted the back of his knees, knocking him into her coils.

**Oh, so you think I'm gonna get fat? Well, I'll show you, human!** Morgan grinned, throwing off a coil even as several others formed around him. Several people in the Centre had stood up as Serena started to loop around him, some reaching for balls on their belts.

"Hey, I'll show you. Who won the last game we had, Serena?" There was a faint click as she opened her mouth, and the fangs folded away, rendering her mouth safer; there were rows of small, but sharp teeth still left, although those were mainly for holding food and not chewing or biting. She hissed in annoyance, before quickly grabbing his left hand in her mouth. Immediately, there were shouts from those within the Centre, as several ran out of the room shouting for help.

**Yeah, well this one is mine!** She threw another coil over his shoulders, beginning to force him to curl up. Morgan laughed, before twisting and grabbing her upper jaw, digging his fingers between her lips and pulling his hand free. He squirmed out of the coils, before one wrapped his ankles, pulling her weight on top of him.

"That's cheating!" A stuttering hiss answered as Serena laughed. She leant down, wrapping her mouth around his right shoulder, holding him still and quickly cocooning him with her body, until only his head was exposed. A smug grin greeted him as she let go of his shoulder, before nudging his chin.

**Who won this time, then?** Morgan scowled, struggling for several seconds, before sighing.

"You did…" Serena nodded, licking his cheek and nuzzling him. They both turned, looking towards their right as a door slammed open and Nurse Joy stormed in, glaring at them. Morgan looked down, realising that he and Serena were in an unusual position; he was laying on the floor, on his back, completely wrapped by Serena, whose head was beside his.

"Uh… Hi. This is all her fault-Ow!" Serena hissed in annoyance, squeezing him and cutting him off mid-sentence before relaxing again.

**Is not! You started it when you called me fat!** Morgan scowled, bucking his hips and struggling; all that happened was Serena slowly rolled over, so he was face down now.

"I didn't call you fat, I said if you kept eating and snacking you would look fat!" Serena hissed again, squeezing tighter, before relaxing and uncoiling him. She curled up beside Morgan, looking at Nurse Joy as he sat up.

**We were just playing. Wrestling. And I won this time!** Morgan grinned, standing and stroking Serena's head.

"This time. Next time I'll tie you in a bow." His voice made it clear he was joking, and Serena made it clear what would happen if he tried as she lunged forwards, biting his thigh. A girl in the room screamed, before Serena let go and moved back. Morgan laughed, stepping forwards again and hugging her as Serena nuzzled.

"Good girl, you remembered to keep your fangs away. But seriously, if you do that in public again, or somewhere else, I'll have to tie a knot in your tail to remind you that it's bad." Serena hissed, turning her head in a derogatory movement, and with a slight click her fangs folded back out.

**Whatever. You know you would slice your hands open on my tail before you even got it to bend.** Nurse Joy coughed, drawing their attention again.

"If you two are done messing around, and scaring people waiting for help, you have a class to get to. Now move!" Morgan nodded, running through the doorway with Serena beside him. She sighed as the door closed behind them, turning to the group of people who had seen the game. The girl who had screamed was in the arms of an adult, having caught her as she fainted.

"OK, if you're here for help line up. If you're here to fight, leave. If you're going to ask about those two, that can be done later…"

XOXOXOXOXO

Morgan closed his notebook, putting the pen down beside it and stretching his arms and back, hearing the muted pops as his joints cracked. He glanced at the clock over the door, before sighing. Serena was wrapped around his table, chair and body, head slumped on his lap and eyes closed. Asleep, as she breathed out the tip of her tongue flickered in a hissing snore.

"Morgan. Did I say you could stop? There's still ten minutes left." He sighed, before looking at Nurse Joy, who was sat marking papers at the front of the room.

"I've filled out the notebook you gave me though… Cover to cover, _I will not play-fight with Serena in the Centre_. Please, it's just ten minutes." Nurse Joy was silent, before she finished marking and stood, walking over to him. She picked up the notebook, fresh from the store cupboard and fully blank when given to him and flicked through the pages. Each and every one was filled with the same line, over and over.

"Hmm…" She walked back to her desk, dropping the notebook on the top and picked up a second one, throwing it onto his desk.

"Same lines. Cover to cover. If it goes over ten minutes, it goes over. Now start writing." Morgan groaned, slamming his face into the desk with a hard thwack. After several seconds, he picked up the pen and lifted his face, opening the notebook to the first page. He glanced up at Nurse Joy, before whispering to Serena.

"Serena. If you're awake, please, get me out of here. I don't care if you attack someone, feign hunger, or break the chair, but get me out, please…" Serena nodded, before glancing at Nurse Joy, who was marking papers again.

**If you want out, then don't shout. **Her tail slowly lifted, before two coils wrapped round his forearm. He set the pen down, wincing as she tightened her grip; his fingertips took on a slight blue tinge as she gripped hard.

**Get ready for a free ticket out. **She pressed her fang tip to his palm, digging it in. There was a moment of burning pain, before a numbing cold filled his hand and his fingers cramped up as she released his arm. The hand curled into a fist, muscles aching with the stress of the cramp.

"Gah!" Morgan grabbed his wrist, squeezing hard both in response to the paralytic and to slow down the spread. Nurse Joy looked up, frowning.

"Morgan, what's wrong?" He looked up, wincing, and showed her his fist.

"I got a cramp in my hand…" Nurse Joy walked over, taking his fist in her hands and checking, before sighing and looking towards the clock.

"You'd better leave. I'll call your parents that you're on your way, and give you something for that. One book and several pages is clearly enough." She turned, leaving the room, before Morgan stuck his other hand into his backpack and pulled the pencil case out.

"What the hell?! I asked for help, not to be poisoned! What was that about?!" Serena scowled, licking the small puncture wound in his hand.

**You said to get you out. Short of me eating you, which would see you dead and not escaping, I can't really do much but paralyse your hand so you get a cramp. I can't exactly teleport, or burrow through tiled floors. Next time I'll use my regular nerve toxin. **Morgan scowled, fumbling the hard plastic case open with his one hand. Inside was a syringe and several small glass vials, filled with a clear, off-yellow liquid. Each vial had a different label, and was topped with a foil seal. He pulled out the leftmost one, holding it between his knees as he prepared the syringe with his good hand.

"Well you gave me too much! My elbow is going numb! When I ask for help that does NOT mean poison me, even if you think it helps! Hold my arm down, grip it tight." Serena scowled again, before wrapping her tail around the base of his elbow, tight enough that blood vessels rose to the surface. Morgan jabbed the syringe into the vial, taking a measure into the syringe and then rolling his sleeve up.

"OK…" He lined the syringe up with a blood vessel, closing his eyes and pushing. There was a moment of tension, before the skin broke and the hypodermic plunged into the vessel. He winced, before injecting the anti-venom and pulling out the syringe, a red bead of blood welling up.

He slotted the syringe back into its holding, and used his good hand to seal the vial with clingfilm so it wouldn't spill, then pressed a cotton ball to the puncture mark. He pulled a piece of tape from the case, wrapping it round his arm and the cotton before biting through and putting the roll back. He rolled the sleeve down, sighing in relief as the muscle cramps subsided.

"Man… Next time you do that I'm injecting your glands with so much anti-venom you'll have something that can be drunk coming out your fangs." He lifting his hand, flicking the side of a fang with a chuckle. Serena hissed slightly, snapping at his finger in annoyance.

**You said you wanted me to get you out of here. You always carry those anti-venoms, so I figured that you would be OK if I jacked you up on something. And it was just the paralytic, that's my least damaging.** Morgan nodded, before petting her head.

"Yeah, but don't forget that it's only non-lethal until it hits an organ. If Nurse Joy had decided to try and rub out the cramp, that would have reached my heart or lungs by now…" Serena lowered her head, gently rubbing against his side.

**Sorry… But you didn't say not to use paralytics…** Morgan nodded, glancing up as the door opened.

"We'll talk later." He whispered, closing the pencil case and sliding it into his bag as Nurse Joy entered the room.

XOXOXOXOXO

**So. Explain to me what it was.** Serena spoke, following Morgan into his bedroom. He dropped onto his bed, laying there with hands behind his head. Serena laughed slightly, before sliding up onto the bed and over him, lazily coiling up on top of him, head beside his and nuzzling. Morgan smiled, petting her head, before resting his arms over her body.

"OK. I said do anything to get me out. You clearly took that literally. You have to remember, and it isn't your fault since I wasn't careful, that humans aren't literal. When we say anything we mean, anything that doesn't involve us getting injured or hurt or bleeding. Or being poisoned."

**So humans don't really mean anything when they say anything..? Weird. Although now I know why people get mad when I try to eat their pets. **Morgan paused, before looking her in the eye.

"What. Explain it to me, now." Serena shifted slightly, glancing away and tucking her head down.

**Well… I was outside, and this guy was walking his Pokémon, and he said he had too many and would do anything to give some to new owners. I was hungry, he said anything, and there was this mature Poochyena beside him, so I tried to help. **Morgan sighed, before slapping an hand onto his forehead.

"Serena… What am I gonna do with you. You can get in a lot of trouble if you had done it." There were several seconds of silence, before Morgan groaned.

"Oh, no…" Serena nudged his elbow slightly, still looking away.

**It was tasty though, and I made sure it wouldn't suffer… I don't get why humans freak out. It's like they would rather I swallowed it alive, than prevented it suffering.** Morgan moved his arm, petting her head.

"They would rather you didn't eat it at all. And no, but compared to what a lot of people are used to, you eat quite… Gorily. A lot are used to giving that Pokechow to their pets or Pokémon, or letting them eat vegetables and fruit. So when they see you crush, poison, or whatever and then gulp it down whole, it can be repulsive." Serena sighed, lowering her head onto the pillow, absently punching two holes with her fangs.

**Stupid human behaviour stuff… It would be worse if I chewed like most do. I mean, I didn't rip it open and stuff. **Morgan nodded, hugging her before patting her body.

"It's just how most people are. You have to put up with it, Serena, but hey. I don't think it's weird or anything. I just don't like seeing you feed since it always reminds me that you could do it to me as well." Serena sighed, before looping a coil around him, pulling him close.

**I would never hurt you. I mean, yeah, I tried eating your fathers Pokémon but I was still uncaptured at the time. You're my trainer, and my friend, and I would never let you be hurt by something or someone, or me. Just… The only time I can't promise you'll be safe from me is if we find a Zangoose. Stay away from me, because I won't be myself.** Morgan nodded, before sliding a finger into a hole in the pillow.

"Aw, man, this was my favourite pillow… Hey, relax. If we get into a fight, I'll ask if they have a Zangoose. I don't wanna risk you in a death-fight, and I'm sure they don't want to risk their Zangoose." Serena smiled slightly, before scowling.

**Stupid, puffed up, ball of albino fur with claws. They aren't even as filling as they look, since they have thick fur coats… Always a disappointment.** Morgan smiled, shaking his head slightly.

"It's always food with you. 'Is this edible, can I eat this, can I eat that guy's Pokémon'… I'm waiting for the day you just come out and say 'Can I eat that person?' to me." Serena grinned, leering slightly as her tongue slid along her fangs.

**Too late. Campers in tents make great snacks. Only problem is humans take way too long to digest.** There were several seconds, before Serena laughed, nuzzling Morgan, who was looking at her with worry.

**I'm kidding. I've never eaten human, personally. I heard about it from some of the older Seviper in my old clan, and I know sometimes Zangoose attack humans if they assault their dens, but I never did it. Maybe that's why people always travel in groups where I used to live.** Morgan sighed, before tapping a finger on the tip of her snout.

"Be careful. I know you were joking, but others may not take it so lightly. Actually, no one will at all. Especially any police officers who overhear, or police Pokémon. And, on that note, do not do anything like try to eat a person, even if they're dangerous. Paralyse, sure, or immobilise, but no eating. And really, you are gonna end up a little chubby with your eating habits." Serena hissed, tightening her coils and wrapping more over him.

**Not my fault. I used to have a great diet of Zangoose, Swablu and stuff; it took a lot of effort to catch and devour them, and then I got caught. I lived on a very energetic, high-meat diet lifestyle, and the Pokechow they give me now just doesn't fill me up. I'd probably still hunt, even if you didn't let me, it's so bad. Maybe I'll have some meat now…** Morgan chuckled, closing his eyes as Serena licked his cheek.

"Come on, get off. This was funny before, but I'm not in the mood to play."Serena sighed, before nodding and nuzzling slightly, loosening her coils.

**Come on, Morgan. I was trying to put a spin on our games. I thought it might make you try harder to win.** Morgan shook his head, pulling his arms free and levering himself into sitting up.

"Nope. Just makes me less likely to play with you after dinner than I was before. You just made it worse for yourself." Serena scowled slightly, before nuzzling and glancing towards the door as it creaked open.

From outside there was a light padding, before a Mightyena walked into the room, holding a leash in his mouth. He glared at Serena, hackles raising, before crossing over to Morgan and dropping the leash on the bed, licking his cheek. Morgan smiled, wrapping an arm round the canines neck, glancing at the strip of white fur along his back leg.

"Hey, boy. What's up?" The Mightyena glanced at Serena, who was busy staring at him with a mixture of hostility and hunger.

**It's almost seven. Are we gonna go out now?** Morgan nodded, lifting the leash and clipping it to the collar of the Mightyena. He pulled free of Serena, who spread out over his bed with a lazy hiss of enjoyment.

"I'm gonna go take Jonah out, now. Relax, sleep, and don't eat anything with a pulse." He smiled at the end, as Serena waved with her tail at him.

**Only if it doesn't get too close, Morgan, and no promises.** He laughed, before petting her head and turning, following Jonah out of the room. He paused to grab an old, frayed tennis ball from the corner table beside the door, turning back to the kitchen.

"I'm taking Jonah out!" He shouted, hearing his parents call back after a few seconds. Opening the door, and letting the canine leave first, he followed, closing it behind himself. Walking down the stairs beside him, Jonah glanced back at the door.

**You shouldn't be alone with her. She's dangerous. **Morgan sighed, before ruffling the fur between Jonah's ears.

"Jonah, you're a great friend, and you know I haven't forgotten anything with you even after getting Serena. But she's OK. I've never been hurt… Well, OK, never been hurt severely around her. And I'm still walking, still all here." Jonah grunted slightly, before nudging against Morgan's shoulder.

**Oh, sure. All that's happened is that she's bitten you once, broke an arm, and almost gave you a lethal dose of venom.** Morgan scowled slightly, tightening his grip around the tennis ball.

"She did those by accident. Each and every one of them. And you've seen how she gets when it happens." Jonah grunted, ear twitching slightly.

**Yeah, sure. She gets all sad and apologetic, and does nice stuff for a few days. She even ate pokechow after the toxin problem for a week. But it doesn't mean she's changed. She was caught wild, and is still wild.** Jonah rolled his eyes, opening the door to the street and stepping out with Jonah, turning towards the beach.

"I got hurt because I was either inexperienced, or did the wrong thing. And look, I'm still here, I'm whole, and the doctors said that the poison she gave me wasn't the worst it could have been. If you have such a problem, tell me what you think. When she bit me?" Jonah was silent for several seconds, before replying.

**She attacked another person. You tried to stop her, and she attacked you, bit your arm. There were fang holes down to the bone, you were lucky she had been milked earlier.** Morgan nodded slightly.

"Yes. And the girl she attacked had trodden on her tail. She was coiled up, out of the way, and everyone was stepping around her, and she instead stepped on her tail, just above the blade. I stopped her, and used the trick where you push your arm behind the fangs to keep them back securely. I just wasn't fast enough. I remember you snapping at people who trod on your tail." Jonah nodded slightly.

**Yes, but I never turned on the person stopping me. **Morgan shrugged.

"Yeah. What about the arm?"

**She snapped your upper arm like a twig. I saw that she was playing with you, and you pushed her away as she tightened a coil, heard the bone snap.** Morgan nodded slightly, before rubbing his left upper arm.

"An accident. She was trying to get a grip on me, and instead of wrapping round my shoulders got my arm. The break was because I pulled away as she pulled too. I was as much at fault as she was. Now, the poison."

**You spent a month in the hospital before you were allowed to leave. I don't know where she bit you.**

"I was with her at the beach, when a small, private yacht anchored out at sea. Someone on it took a dinghy and came onto the beach, since they couldn't find a way to the docks and wanted directions. They happened to have a Zangoose beside them. I'm sure you can tell where this is going." Jonah was silent for a few minutes before they reached the beach, and he looked down at the sand.

**I know what that means… I've heard the warnings you were given about her. But even so, she poisoned you severely.** Morgan smiled, before shaking his head.

"Nope. Not severely. She bit me in the thigh and shot me full of paralytic. The Zangoose did worse and twisted free of its Trainer, cutting their side at the same time. I had to watch as they fought, and everyone else ran from the area. She beat it, ate it, spat at the Trainer and came round before dragging me to the Centre for treatment.

It only took three days to flush me of poison, but the rest of the month was letting the bite heal up, with a little help from therapy and Psychic treatment. Everyone knows what happens when a Seviper and Zangoose meet, and this was no exception. I'm just glad she won, because otherwise…" Jonah nodded, before nudging his elbow gently.

**I know… And she is still here. But to attack you because you tried to stop a fight is just… Even when I'm chasing a feline, if someone grabs me or blocks me, I don't hurt them. I knock them over, or duck past, but never attack. **Morgan grinned, before flicking the tennis ball up in the air, catching it. Immediately, Jonah's eyes locked on to the ball, tracking it with ease.

"I thought you didn't do that. And I hope you let them go." He raised the arm, pelting the ball down the beach as Jonah tore down the sand after it, kicking up clouds of sand as he moved. He caught the ball in mid-air, jumping to grab it before it hit the sand, and jogged back, tail wagging proudly as Morgan took the tennis ball from him.

**I do. Sometimes I catch them, sometimes not, but I don't hurt them now. Besides, I can't help it. Seeing a feline go racing past just brings it to the front and I'm after them.** Morgan nodded, petting the canine.

"Yes, barking howling and raising hell as you do in the busy streets." He threw the ball again, watching as Jonah ran after it and walking along the sand. By now, most people had returned to their homes, so it was free for people walking Pokémon to do as they wanted. There were several others there, with Poochyena or Zigzagoon, and one person was walking by the shoreline as another Mightyena prowled through the shallows.

**Not my fault the damn felines keep to the busy areas.** Morgan smiled, petting Jonah and taking the ball from him.

"Maybe. At least there aren't any here now. A felines worst day; stuck between you, or cold salt water." Jonah chuckled slightly, glancing towards the other Mightyena, who was staring towards part of the shallows.

"A friend of yours?" Jonah shook his head, still watching.

**No. I knew about the Poochyena here, but never knew a second Mightyena was in the city. Not many people have Poochyenas, since they need a lot of exercise, so in a big city like this we can be a problem. Word spreads when someone evolves.** Morgan nodded, as the Mightyena lunged forwards in a spray of water, coming back up with a Magikarp in the mouth, held between the front teeth. The faint sound of shouting came from the owner, who was waving wildly at the Pokémon. It shook its head slightly, before tossing the Magikarp back, watching it flop weakly in shoulder-deep water before finally splashing away.

"Looks like it's either an early evolution, or just a playful Mightyena in general." Jonah nodded, before nudging Morgan. He smiled, before raising his arm and throwing the ball down the beach. Jonah started down the sand, chasing it, when a second flurry of movement from his side revealed itself as the other Mightyena, chasing down the ball. Jonah grabbed it as the other Mightyena leaned it, taking a grip as well, and pulling back.

Morgan started running towards them both, the other person running over as well, when Jonah let out a low, rumbling growl. He stood up, fully, and looked down with a glare at the other Mightyena. The ears, now visible at a close distance, flopped backwards as it let go, dropping to its front paws where it had been lifted up by Jonah, who tossed the ball to Morgan.

"Hey! Stop that!" Morgan glanced over at the other trainer, seeing a girl around his age running over and stepping between Jonah and the other Mightyena, which had lowered its head and was whining slightly.

"Jonah, you can stop now, OK?" Morgan placed a hand on his back, rubbing slightly as Jonah growled one last time, turning away. Morgan tossed him the ball, watching as it was snatched from the air and Jonah lay down on the sand, gnawing on the ball.

"Sorry about that. He doesn't usually react in such a way to others." The girl scowled slightly, tossing a handful of hair out from in front of her face over her shoulder.

Looking at her, Morgan saw a teenage girl, perhaps a year younger than he was; her hair was black, with a streak of azure across the front of the left side; it was this particular streak that she had thrown over her shoulder, reaching down to just below her shoulders. Her skin was pale on her feet, but the rest had the bronzed tan of someone who regularly visits a beach. She was wearing a sea green, body hugging vest over a pair of dull silver shorts. Her feet were bare, and dusted with sand, while grey eyes bored into his own.

"And? It doesn't matter what he's usually like, but what he was. Luke wasn't hurting him, but playing!" Morgan blinked, before glancing at the Mightyena beside her, rubbing his head against her side as she stroked his neck.

"Luke… Huh. OK. Well, uh, sorry. We've never seen another Mightyena, at least not one who is owned by someone else in the city, so… Well, just… Sorry." The girl frowned slightly, staring at him.

"What are you talking about Morgan? We see each other five times a week at least. You're always sat with the Seviper who won't shut up about food." Morgan frowned this time, shaking his head.

"Sorry. I don't really recognise you…" The girl sighed, smirking, before looking at him.

"Alright. How about now?" She turned her back to him, leaning forwards on one arm that was resting on Luke.

"Oh! Beverly! Sorry, I didn't… I just… I've never really seen your face…" She turned round, laughing, before smiling at him.

"No problem. That's the thing with sitting at the front; no one really sees my face. I also have to dodge chalk that's aimed at you or your Pokémon for slacking off in class." Morgan nodded slightly, glancing towards Jonah who was still chewing on a now soaking wet tennis ball.

"Sorry, again. I guess since your Pokémon is a guy, Jonah didn't feel like sharing at all… Jonah. Next time, don't be so stubborn. You can share that ball." Jonah growled slightly, looking up at him with one eye. Morgan sighed, shaking his head, before looking back at Beverly.

"Sorry about that. Still, I didn't know you had a Mightyena." Beverly nodded slightly, petting Luke, who was sniffing at Morgan curiously.

"He evolved yesterday. Until now, he's been at my side when I'm at my desk, so you couldn't see him there. I guess he'll be sitting at my side and more visible now." Morgan nodded, reaching out and gently stroking Luke, who licked his hand in greeting.

**Hi! **Morgan smiled, continuing to pet him.

"Hey there." Luke pressed against his hand, rubbing back against it.

**You go to the same place as Beverly. I know you!** Morgan chuckled slightly at the Pokémon's excitable demeanour.

"He's excitable, huh? Is he still young?" Beverly nodded, as Luke pressed his nose against Morgan and took a deep sniff.

**Where's your snake? Did you get rid of her? Is he your new Pokémon? He's mean.** Morgan smiled, petting him more as his tail furiously wagged, blurring it into one wide tail.

"I left her at home, she's sleeping. I haven't gotten rid of her, and this is my old Pokémon, specifically my pet. He's not mean, he just doesn't share." Beverly smiled slightly, before looking at Morgan.

"He evolved yesterday, so yeah, he's still a little excitable and energetic. Plus, he's always been that way. When he was a pup, he would wake at five in the morning, wake us with puppy antics and keep going into ten at night. He wouldn't stop; he would pause to eat, drink and stuff, then keep going. When he slept, he would be running, and then just drop and slide on the floor to a stop, snoring." Morgan grinned, glancing back at Jonah.

"We had it similar. Jonah would stop for rests sometimes, but pretty much he was the same. Play, eat, drink, repeat, until he collapsed asleep. He used to find a spot to curl up in, though, and the most annoying one possible. He slept in the washing machine, under the beds, on the beds, in the sofa if he had time to work between the cushions…" Jonah glanced up at him, snorting in a derisive manner.

**I was not that bad. I slept in my bed, or at the foot of yours and your parents every now and again. **Morgan nodded, looking back to Beverly.

"He was. Don't listen to his excuses." Luke nudged Morgan, panting excitedly and lapped over his face. Morgan laughed, pushing back the excitable canine, then looked at Beverly.

"So, what do you know about those of us Nurse Joy is gonna test to see if we're ready to leave?" Beverly wrapped her arms around Luke's neck at the base, pulling him back with a little effort.

"I know that I'm up for it, and you must be too, since we've both been there a year. I'm guessing either we battle Nurse Joy, or she watches us battle each other; that is, those who are being tested. She'll probably do a grading system for it too, so there's a lot of pressure. I know a couple of those who are for being tested, and are at their houses cramming and training." Morgan nodded, petting Luke and turning back to Jonah.

"Come on, Jonah. Either share the ball, or give it up so I can throw it again." Jonah stood, raising up and dropping the ball into Morgan's hand with a faint 'slap' or saliva-soaked ball hitting flesh. He turned, tossing the ball down the beach as Jonah raced after it, and grinned at Beverly.

"How well can you throw a ball?" Beverly shrugged, watching as Jonah snapped it out of the air and began jogging back.

"Not sure. I tend to use one of the plastic ball holders so I don't get a drool-coated hand from it, so I'll have to give it a whirl." Morgan smiled, taking the ball again and placing it in Beverly's hand.

"Give it a throw. I have an idea." Beverly grimaced as saliva ran between her fingers, but turned and threw the ball. It didn't go as far as Morgan's throw did, but far enough that Jonah had to run for several seconds. Luke whined, straining against Beverly's arm.

"OK, Beverly. Let Luke go, and run down to where you threw it. I'll step closer a little, and we'll through it back and forth; let them both exercise together." Beverly nodded slightly, releasing Luke as Jonah arrived back, running down the beach to where the ball had been intercepted.

"OK, guys, ready?" Morgan rubbed the ball against his jeans, wiping it clean, and tossed it down the beach. Beverly caught it, flinching slightly at Jonah snapped for the ball.

"Jonah! Stop that! Let her play, and be nice!" Jonah glanced back, ears flicking in annoyance, before he turned back to Beverly and lookedat her. He gave her a quick lick to the cheek, before she grinned, only to be knocked over as Luke pounced on her. He teased her hand open, grabbing the ball and running as Jonah darted after him.

Morgan ran over, helping her up as Beverly laughed, brushing sand from her front and face.

"It's been a while since he did that. I guess he really is having fun with Jonah now they're getting on." Morgan nodded, watching as Jonah tackled Luke and pinned him down. He took a step forwards, before Jonah snatched the ball into his own mouth and turned, running. Luke lay there for several seconds, before darting up and running after him.

"Heh. Look at that, he learned to share and play." Beverly nodded, before glancing at him.

"Hey, Morgan… What's up with the white stripe on his leg?" Morgan looked towards Jonah, before facing Beverly.

"When he was a Poochyena and I first got Serena, she tried to eat him. That mark is where her tail slashed his leg, poisoning the wound. We got him healed up, but the fur that grows through is bleached of colour now. They don't get on well, but they aren't at each other's throats." Beverly nodded, glancing around.

"And you left… Serena..? At home?" Morgan nodded.

"Yeah… She had a late lunch, so stayed at home to sleep under a heat lamp so she's ready for tomorrow. I had to tell her to, actually… The last thing we need is her getting hit and puking it up over someone, or another Pokemon; if her stomach is full when she pukes, there's going to be a lot of corrosion on that person or Pokémon before we get them cleaned off…" Beverly shuddered slightly.

"How do you know?" Morgan shrugged, glancing around.

"About… seven months ago. A Zangoose came here with the Trainer when I was out with Serena." Beverly's eyes widened, a hand raising over her mouth.

"I tried to stop her fighting and got poisoned with a paralytic, but I saw that she won and ate the Zangoose. It took her ten minutes to get me to the Centre for treatment. At about… Fifteen minutes after eating, she was forced to cough it up in case it could be saved. It wasn't pretty, and there's a patch of paler tiles which were doused at the same time." Beverly nodded slightly, shuddering again.

"You seem to always be in hospital." Morgan chuckled slightly, before nodding.

"Yeah, well, it took a while for me and Serena to get used to each other. She had to learn to moderate her strength, I had to learn how to handle her safely when she gets in a rage. She also gets angry when she has to be milked, which needs to happen every other month so we can get a fresh anti-toxin made." Beverly looked at him curiously.

"I thought anti-toxins lasted for a few years."

"They do. But she's a tricky Seviper; all snake Pokémon have several venoms they can use, and it takes a while for them to change the toxin. For safety, she normally keeps a paralytic in her glands in case I get nicked by her, but whenever we form an anti-toxin she alters the one her tail secretes, so it becomes worthless. If I get bit, or catch on her fangs, I can get cured. If she's fighting, she uses her tail, a more potent paralytic." Beverly looked over at Luke, who was standing on Jonah, barking happily.

"I guess we had better get back to them two, then." Morgan nodded as Luke took the ball, running away happily.

XOXOXOXOXO

Morgan glanced at the sky, seeing a rich tapestry of dark oranges and reds, tinted with plum-purple edges, spreading from the sinking sun. The ocean was reflecting the sky, two identical surfaces mirroring and edging to the point that they met, a half-disk of sun still visible. He was leaning back against Jonah's side, feeling the ribs behind him expanding as he breathed. Beverly, at his side, was in the reverse; she was sitting up, Luke slumped over her legs as she stroked a hand across his side.

"It's getting late, huh? We should probably be getting back now." Morgan nodded, looking around the beach. All the others walking their Pokémon had left a while ago, leaving them both free to play with the two Mightyenas as they wanted.

"It's amazing, isn't it… How we still have Pokémon…" Morgan looked over at Beverly, an eyebrow cocked curiously.

"How do you mean?" Beverly shrugged, ruffling the fur on Luke's hea as she thought it through.

"Well… We're humans. We're not really a threat to Pokémon on our own, at most an equal, and Pokémon are much more able to live in harmony with nature that humans. Considering how Pokémon can be dangerous to humans as well, injuring us often, rarely to a lethal level…" Morgan nodded slightly, understanding her point.

"Maybe. But there's always a good reason. The kids bitten by a canine had been teasing it, getting scratched was due to rough play, chasing was from teasing the Pokémon… The only thing that really suits what you mean are… Well… Poison types, and ones like Slugma or Absol." Beverly frowned at him, slowing her strokes as she did so.

"Absol don't cause problems."

"True, but they're so closely interlinked from their ability that people assume they're one and the same. I mean, it is the Disaster Pokémon… They tried warning settlements, and they were blamed; people see the two as one and the same." Beverly shrugged, before looking at the sunset.

"Who'd have thought it… I came out to walk Luke and play, and instead end up discussing ethical problems with you." Morgan smiled slightly, before looking out at the sunset as well.

"…It's late enough now… If we've got this test ahead of us, then we should probably get back and rest up. Besides… I need to go make sure Serena didn't eat any pets while she was waiting." Beverly laughed, pushing Luke off and standing.

"Come on, she can't be that bad." Morgan stood, shaking his head slightly as Jonah rose as well.

"I'm serious. She has a bad habit of eating pets if the two of them are alone for too long… She tried eating Jonah, remember, and she's eaten other Pokémon from peoples teams, so don't put anything past her." He turned, walking up the beach, Beverly quickly following with Luke.

"Wait. But how is she… Well… Still on your team...? I thought if Pokémon were too feral they were released, or if dangerous… Well…" Morgan looked back at her, before grinning.

"Relax. She only does it for one of two reasons. First, if I'm being harmed by it she'll use lethal force. And second, if it's a Zangoose. Of course, I could say when she's hungry, but since that's all the time…" Beverly smiled, nodding, before looking ahead.

"Alright. As long as it's safe to hang about with you." Morgan nodded, petting Jonah's back slightly.

"What, you thought she would eat you for being a friend? I mean, well, someone who's hanging out with me. You'll be fine. If she gets curious, just be ready. She doesn't have much concept for what she calls 'human' interaction. Basically she'll get right up in your face, smell you, maybe lick you, and then decide if she likes you. Very reptilian of her. You can get her to change her opinion, but it takes actions not words." Beverly nodded, before glancing to the side.

"This is my building. Thanks for the tips, Morgan. See you tomorrow, then. And, yes, you can call me a friend." She grinned, walking towards the apartment building as Morgan smiled, waving back.

**You know that she's going to shed her skin in anger when you get back, Morgan.** Morgan grinned, walking again.

"Oh, come on. She should know her scent, even if we never talked much out of school. And why would she over-react, anyway?"

XOXOXOXOXO

Morgan closed the apartment door as Jonah padded past, yawning widely, and approached the door to his parent's bedroom, nudging it open and passing through. Jonah smiled, before locking the door and walking to his bedroom, opening the door. Immediately, a barrage of scaled coils launched at him, latching on with a position securing grip.

**What took you so long-…** Morgan blinked, frowning as Serena looked him over, tongue flicking out slightly. She leaned in towards his head, scenting the air close to his skin, before uncoiling.

**You've been with a female!** Morgan sat up, sighing.

"Serena, I have not-… Wait. What do you mean, 'been'..?" Serena nudged him, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

**You know what I mean, Morgan. Been. Hey, when you two were together, are you like a male snake? You know, with two-** Morgan grabbed her muzzle, holding it shut and glaring.

"Finish that question, and I will see to it that you never eat fresh meat again. I have not 'been' with a female. I met a classmate, and we walked and talked together for a while. Furthermore, we both had Mightyena, so we had to stand close as hers is young and excitable. Just because her scent rubbed off on me, does not mean we have 'been' together." Serena frowned, pulling away.

**Then how come you smell of her so strong? **Morgan shrugged, before standing. He stretched, spine popping slightly, before walking into his bedroom.

"I don't know. Maybe because we were walking for a couple hours, and we laid down and talked for a time?" He pulled off his shirt, throwing it into the washing basket in the corner and sitting on his bed. Serena hooked her tail onto the door handle, pulling it closed enough she couldn't see into the room.

**Oh, so what did you talk about? **Morgan rolled his eyes, tugging his jeans free and throwing them into the basket as well.

"Why are you so curious, all of a sudden, Serena? You do know she's just a friend…" There was a huff from behind the door, followed by silence for a while. Morgan grinned, grabbing his pyjamas from under the pillow and pulling on the top.

**I'm not curious. But I never knew you to have such a strong scent of female on your body.** Morgan nodded, pulling his pyjama bottoms on and tugging of his socks.

"You can come in now. And that still isn't a reason to assume." Serena nudged the door open, moving over and pushing against his stomach. She nuzzled his shirt up, pressing her muzzle against his skin, tongue flicking over his torso.

**Well, I can scent that you didn't do anything… And taste it. You don't have that scent for mating around you. Besides, you aren't sweaty. Don't humans get sweaty when they exert their selves?** Morgan smiled, pushing her head back and pulling his top down again.

"It depends on the level of exertion, but pretty much. Now stop tasting and smelling me, so I can sleep." Serena nuzzled his arm as Morgan laid on top of his bed, covers left beneath him, and Serena slid up beside him, layering herself over the bed and Morgan, head on the pillow beside him. There was a slight click as her fangs folded up.

"Should I be worried that you're doing that?" Serena nuzzled him, closing her eyes and relaxing as Morgan rubbed her back.

**No. But I don't wanna bite you in the night or something by mistake. At most, I'll either chew your shoulder or eat your pillow, and even then it will only be if I get hungry.** Morgan smirked, prodding her nose with a finger.

"It that's true, then we're gonna top and tail tonight. I don't feel like waking up with a shoulder drenched in drool." Serena smirked, before nuzzling up to him and relaxing.

**I'm kidding. I just hate putting holes in your pillow, because the filling gets out and it irritates me.** Morgan grinned. Before closing his eyes and relaxing as well.

"As I've said. You need to work on your humour, or your kidding, with people… Besides, if it did happen, you wouldn't stop at my shoulder. Now go to sleep so we're not tired tomorrow. We've a tough battle to do, if my guess is right…" Serena laughed slightly, before nodding.

**Fine, fine… As long as I get to eat a good meal tomorrow after the fight. I'm almost empty now, and fighting gets my appetite up.** Morgan sighed, shaking his head.

"Everything gets your appetite up. Even eating. Now sleep."


End file.
